


The day Loki discovered Frostiron

by Majinie



Series: Domestic FrostIron [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, It's the internet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki finally finds its dark sides, Loki shouldn't be allowed to read things out, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers Frostiron. He ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Loki discovered Frostiron

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I kinda can't stop writing this series. Thanks to my beta Myrsky for enduring me ;)

“Tony?”

“Huh?” The engineer looked up from a circuit to glance at Loki who was sprawled out on his couch. “What's up?”

“What is a Frostiron?”, the god asked, his eyes trained on the tablet in his hands.

Tony chuckled and just commented: “Guess it was just a matter of time until you'd discover that part of the internet. But it's not for sensitive eyes, lemme warn you. People ship us.” Loki gave him a quizzical look, but the millionaire just waved a hand at him. “Go, traumatize yourself. I warned you.”

 

~*~

 

About two and a half hour later, Tony put his tools aside and strolled over to the god who was still sitting in the same spot as before. He strolled over to him, crouching down to find out what he was looking at. The sight made him groan.

“Seriously?”, he demanded. “I gave you a library and you go and read _fanfiction_?”

The god shrugged and glanced up at him while replying: “I think some of them are quite amusing. Also, there are some amazing artists in your world, were you aware?” He tapped something on the screen and then turned it to show a picture to Tony. The engineer's eyes widened as he looked at it; it was clearly a photo manipulation, showing him with his chest bare and bound to two wooden posts and Loki – in his armour – pulling his head back by his hair and whispering  _something_ in his ear.

Noticing that he had stared  _(gaped)_ at it for half a minute now, Tony cleared his throat and looked back at Loki who regarded him with a small smirk. Slowly he said: “You, Loki, are a kinky little bastard.” The god's smirk turned into a full-grown grin and he turned the Stark Pad back to himself. “You're not seriously reading Frostiron fanfics, are you?” When there was no response, the millionaire buried his face in his hands. “Oh god, I can imagine this now. You commenting some smutty porn stuff, probably with capslock, and being all like 'How dare you, puny mortal, I would never let the Man of Iron be on top if we were doing this!'”

“First”, Loki replied calmly, without so much as looking up, “it is Thor who is constantly using capslock if he writes at all. Second, it was also Thor who called you Man of Iron, I never did that. And third, why wouldn't I?”

This stunned Tony to silence for a few seconds. If he hadn't blushed before, he did now. Because yeah, he  _might_ have a little crush on Loki (because  _come on_ , tall, dark, sassy, intelligent, and a hot leather armour? Tony was only human, how should he resist that?), but even after the god had told him that his marriage was only arranged, he had thought him as the kind of person who would stick to traditions like fidelity and... stuff. Meaning, about the exact opposite of Tony.

“Are you well?”, Loki asked now, startling him out of his thoughts.

The engineer winced and then laughed before replying: “Yep, of course, just a little... lost in thoughts, that's all. I... jeez, I've got a Norse deity in my tower who's a fanfiction reader. Because my life was so normal before.”

“I think our shippers are most... creative”, the prince replied (and the word _shipper_ from the lips of someone who sounded like an outdated textbook most of the time was just hilarious). “Wait...” He scrolled through a document, apparently searching for a certain passage.

“Oh god, you're not gonna read this out to me, are you?” No response. “Loki. Loki, _no_. Don't you _dare_. This is strange enough as it is. You're kidding me, right?” Without paying attention to his protests, Loki exclaimed: “Ah, here it is!” He grinned and began to read.

“ _Tony was alone in the penthouse of his tower and currently heading towards one of the couches, a glass of scotch in his hands, when he noticed a slight shift in the air. That was the only warning he got before he was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, flush against a leather-clad chest. The movement elicited a girlish shriek from him which he would later deny having ever come from his mouth.”_

“Bullshit, I don't do shrieking”, the real Tony muttered. “I – _Loki_!” The last word was a yelp, caused by the god extending a hand and shamelessly _squeezing his backside_.

“Close enough”, Loki commented and retreated his arm to scroll down further before continuing his lecture.

“' _You did not actually believe you would get rid of me this easily, did you?', Loki purred into Tony's ear, his lips brushing the skin lightly and causing the mortal to shiver.”_

At the way Loki read out, Tony had to suppress a shudder. It was  _ way _ too convincing – and the bastard probably knew exactly what he was doing. If he noticed the engineer's reaction, he didn't comment on it.

“ _'And if I did?', Tony asked, trying to sound composed. He didn't move an inch while Loki's lips travelled down his neck, barely touching the sensitive skin. Not like he really had a choice – one of the deity's arms was encircling his chest and holding him close in a firm grip, and the other hand was laying on his hip, suggestively low.  
_ _ 'Then you were terribly wrong', Loki whispered. Then, he let go and took a step back so Tony could turn around and see his malicious smirk. 'Kneel.'” _

“Alright, Lokes, I think you're creeping me out”, the engineer stated. “I don't even want to know what happens next.” His cheeks were burning red (and that was... no, just no, he didn't  _ do _ blushing!) and Loki should never be allowed to read out things to him. That was terrible.

The prince looked up at him and grinned. “I did not think you were so prudish”, he stated teasingly.

“I'm not  _ prudish,  _ I am just disturbed by the fact that you're reading this”, Tony defended himself.

“ _ I _ like it”, the god responded.

Tony took a deep breath before asking (with a good edge of incredulity): “Are you  _ flirting _ with me?”

“I don't know. Does it work?”

The engineer huffed a laugh and replied: “I'm not sure. I think I need some more data on that before concluding anything. A few more tests, you know? So I've got a few results that I can compare and analyse. Otherwise, the outcome could be imprecise and we wouldn't want that.”

“Oh no, we wouldn't”, Loki breathed while laying the tablet aside. Then, without any further warning, he seized Tony's waist and pulled him forward (he did  _ not _ shriek, dammit!) so he lost his balance and ended up straddling the god on the couch, hands on the cushions either side of his head as not to fall over. “So, where should we start the tests?”, Loki drawled, his voice low, almost a purr.

“Not sure”, Tony muttered, slightly breathless. “Any ideas?”

“Plenty”, came the reply and the engineer felt chilly hands slip under his shirt, sliding up his chest and then over his sides to rest at the small of his back and pull him even closer. He leaned in and tangled his hands in Loki's hair, hesitating for a few more seconds while he met the god's bright green eyes, and then he decided to go for  _ what could possibly go wrong _ and kissed him.

Apparently, it was not the wrong thing to do – no, far from that: The god returned the kiss eagerly and was fast to take control, placing a small bite on Tony's lower lip. It sent a shiver down his spine and he granted the prince access just too willingly.

When they parted (and god, Loki looked gorgeous with ruffled hair and a blush), Tony stated, only a little out of breath: “I think... the test results are positive.  _ Very _ positive. So, um, yes. I guess it works.”

“About time”, Loki replied with a little smile. “Because I really despise fanfiction.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just by the way: This is the picture Loki showed to Tony.   
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/8fcfab2a95585c53aa5277325174a727/tumblr_n78pibVIq81qk0c38o1_500.jpg (RDJ reposted this on facebook and wrote “That happens when you google yourself, kids”.)  
> And THIS is the reason why Tom Hiddleston should not be allowed to read audiobooks.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsEXNvk53_o


End file.
